Shadows across time
by daisuke151
Summary: 5 months before Ichigo's birhtday, Rukia gets killed by a now completly hollow kaien, and Ichigo is going to make sure that she never died in the first place by becoming her guardian, to do this he needs the help of a certain time shaper called Yuzu!
1. Ichigo's birthday is a nightmare!

**A/N: Hey, I'm new here, so it may not be great. I know it won't be tremendously bad, but there may be a few errors. If there are, don't hesitate to inform me! P.S there are some slight crossovers with Hamtaro! **

**Pairings: IchigoRukiaKaien OrihimeIshida MatsumotoHitsugayaHinamori OCOC Slight: ChadKarin JintaYuzu One-sided: RenjiRukia HamtaroRibon**

* * *

"_RUUUKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed hopelessly as the barrier between him and Rukia vanished, rushing to her side, blood streaming down her face. _

"_Don't worry about me, I'll… be…fine…" Rukia whispered quietly into Ichigo's ear._

"_Rukia, no! RRUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Kaien started grinning triumphantly._

"_It's futile, she's gone! Hahahahahah!!!!!" Kaien laughed as he slowly disappeared back into Hueco Mundo._

"Ichigo, time to get up!" Yuzu called, Ichigo woke up, his head thumping with exasperation.

"Damn, I had that dream again, Rukia…" Ichigo trailed off into his thoughts, recalling the horrible memories of Rukia's death. As soon as he got downstairs and into the kitchen he was startled by the three words he never expected to hear.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO!!!!!!!" Yuzu and Isshin bellowed.

"Happy birthday…" Karin stared quietly into the distance, thinking about Chad.

"Guys… Thanks." Ichigo was still depressed about his dreams, but at least his family could cheer him up a little.

"Ohayo… Oh! What's going on, we having a party or something?" Renji asked puzzled about all the commotion, just waking up from his stress-free two day nap.

"Rukia, if only you were here to see how happy everyone is…"

"Ohh, Rukiiiiiiiaaaaaaa!!!!!! It should have been me who was killed by Kaien!!!!!!" Renji ran off, tears thumping onto the ground.

"Renji is such a baby when it comes to Rukia, geez, gives me a headache." Toshiro grumbled.

"Oh, don't let it get you down captain!" Matsumoto hugged Toshiro so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Ugh, Matsumoto! If you don't let go of me you're going back to soul society!"

"Nnnnnnoooooooo!!!!!!! I can't get a moment's peace in there because of every last damn perverted shinigami up there!" and at that moment Matsumoto let go, afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Hope that teaches you, man why don't I just fill the submission to have her demoted!" Toshiro was annoyed, and a lot more than he normally is when it comes to Matsumoto.

"Aww, Matsumoto isn't that bad, in fact, I enjoy her company, a lot!" Grimmjow jagerjack the Husky plushie replied smugly sitting on Matsumoto's lap.

"Now that everybody's here… LET'S PARTY!!!!!!" Isshin bellowed, everyone cheered happily, impart for Toshiro who just mumbled;

"Yay," then realised why Grimmjow was cheering happily as well. "Hey, Grimmjow, why are you happy, you hate this guy and you only accepted Isshin's and Ichigo's invitation to live here because you had nowhere else to go! So what gives?"

"Well, my not-so good friend, you see, whenever Matsumoto is happy, I'm happy!" Grimmjow replied, exceedingly happy about how Toshiro scowled as soon as he said 'I'm happy!'

"Ichigo, Open your presents!" Yuzu called through the entire racket.

"Okay, hmm, let's see… hey! Dad got me a… poster of mum… real great."

"You see, Yuzu! I knew he'd love it!" Isshin whispered triumphantly.

"Why would Ichigo want a poster of mum when we've got a huge one right over by the T.V" Karin complained

"Oh, darling! Karin's reached adulthood too fast; soon she'll be one of those girls who are covered with-with… Tattoos!"

"Dad! I don't want to be like Akira and would you stop speaking to that poster!"

"Whoa, Karin! Calm down otherwise you're gonna burst a blood vessel!" Ichigo franticly tried to calm the situation down by opening some more presents.

"Hope you like it!" Matsumoto gestured to the most distinguishable present out of the lot, this one had a massive orange ribbon, tied up very lazily, it was also the largest in which everyone thought that Matsumoto went a bit too far.

"Woah! It's huge! What is exactly in this thing?" Ichigo was confused by the 10 foot Barrel that lay before him.

"Why it's sake of course! You're eighteen now so you're officially allowed to drink this lovely, thirst-quenching, helluva drink! Come on, take a quick sip." Matsumoto was really smug about what she got Ichigo but only everyone but Grimmjow agreed that maybe that wasn't so great.

"I think I'll have some later, but thanks!" Ichigo was now staring to regret letting the shingami's live here but still, he had company that he could trust, even though he hasn't become a shinigami since because Kon, with Ririn, Kuroud and Nova 'went shopping' and hasn't come back since, there have also been reports of bank robberies by talking plushies of a lion, bird, rabbit and turtle.

"I ho-hope y-you enjoy y-your pre-present!" Renji burst into tears and ran into his room thinking about Rukia.

"Hey this is one I can enjoy! Sweet a training sword shaped like Zangetsu in its shikai form!"

"Happy Birthday… you haven't used me in a while now, haven't you?" a mysterious voice came from the wooden Zangetsu, although everyone realised it was the spirit that inhabited the hulking sword.

"Old Man? How did you manage to get into this replica?" Ichigo was Puzzled but not nearly as confused as Yuzu, as she was the only one who didn't know that Ichigo was a shinigami.

"Captain level shinigami can transfer the spirits of zanpakuto's into wooden replicas, as long as the wielder can achieve at least shikai, the spirit is then transferred into the replica in its shikai form, it's quite simple really." Toshiro knew more about zanpakuto's than Sosuke knew about the Hollows.

"Hey! Are we late?" just then Inoue, Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida and the rest of Ichigo's friends appeared.

"I'm in heaven! Onee-san!" Mizuiro ran straight for Matsumoto, who swiftly punched Mizuiro square in the nose. Inoue ran straight to the kitchen table to put her gift and her strange food down so she could meet Ichigo.

"Hi, Ichigo, Happy Birthday" Chad spoke very few words when it came to birthdays, and he always avoided the centre of attention, seeing as how he was big

"Chad, aww come in here ya big lug! The party's just getting started!"


	2. thinking of you

Chapter 2: thinking of you

Later that evening, out of all of the great presents Ichigo got, he still kept a gloomy face, before Rukia was killed, they both loved each other so much that they wished that they were the only people in the world and soul society.

"Rukia… I miss you, why did you have to die…" it was then at that moment that Ichigo's hard shell that he called toughness broke, he was so saddened about Rukia and how much he missed her that he started to cry, his tears reflecting the bright moon that lay before him.

"It's okay Ichigo, don't cry" the surprisingly talking hamster Hamtaro tried to calm down Ichigo with his cuteness that always worked when it came to Rukia but Ichigo wasn't buying it this time.

"Shut up! You're only a damn rodent, how do you know how I feel?!" Ichigo was really annoyed, and he was prepared to kill Hamtaro and his girlfriend Ribon with his wooden Zangetsu, prepared to strike.

"Stop! Don't hurt Hamtaro and Ribon!" Inoue was still here, to his surprise and with that Ichigo jumped out of the window and ran.

"Rukia… Rukia… RRRRUUUUKKKKIIIIAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"Onii-chan? What are you doing here?" Yuzu just finished her shopping when she saw Ichigo, suddenly everything went black.

"Huh? Where am I? Onii-chan? What am I doing in Onii-chan's room? I-I'm floating! Inoue? Wait; am I… in the past?" Yuzu never expected that she could control time, "I understand now…" and with that Yuzu returned to the park, where she first seeped off into the past.

"Ichigo! Wait! I'm sorry! Come back!" Inoue was ashamed off making Ichigo running off like that.

"Inoue, wait, I know why Ichigo was sad," Yuzu tried to stop Inoue chasing Ichigo.

"Yuzu? Why is he sad? Is it because of Rukia? It's just because I didn't want Hamtaro and Ribon to be hurt."

"You're right, it is because of Rukia's death, but he also feels like he's all alone without her."

"Oh…" Inoue stared off into the distance.

"Rukia… I feel so alone… what should I do?" Ichigo ran to the ends of the town and was now worn out, so he sat in the place he will memorise the most, the place where his mother and Rukia had died. He lay sprawled across the lush green grass, trying to figure out a way to bring Rukia back.

"Onii-chan, I know how to bring Rukia back" Yuzu never really understood Ichigo except from now.

"You do? How! Tell me!" Ichigo was desperate, and Yuzu knew it.

"You travel back in time." Yuzu tried to get Ichigo to believe her, but it wasn't working.

"Oh, yeah… and how exactly am I going to do that?!" Ichigo was even more annoyed now thinking that Yuzu was lying.

"Onii-chan… just watch…" Yuzu put her hand on Ichigo's head and thought of how happy everyone was at the party, and both Yuzu and Ichigo found themselves at the party.

"What?! You can really turn back time?! Cool! Rewind it to where the fight is between Rukia and Kaien so I can kick his ass! Wait, can't anybody see us?" Ichigo turned immensely hyperactive and confused at the same.

"No, but, I think I can change it to only Rukia can see you, look, Chad's going to the bathroom go over to him." Yuzu started concentrating on Chad.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be opening your presents?" Chad was surprised about Ichigo suddenly turning up beside him.

"Yeah, well I needed a quick break from all the presents for a moment, hehe..." Ichigo sighed thinking if that was the best use of words.

"Okay, just that everyone will be waiting, so hurry." Chad glanced awkwardly at Ichigo who looked at Yuzu and gestured for her to stop.

"Don't you dare do that again like that Yuzu! Do you know who awkward that is for me?" Ichigo was steaming.

"Sorry! But that was funny!" Yuzu giggled, "Anyway let's go back." Suddenly Yuzu and Ichigo were back by the river.

"That… was freaky! Was that you who done that?" Ichigo was suddenly more hyperactive than puzzled.

"See! I told you I wasn't lying!" Yuzu giggled again, "You should see the look on your face! Precious! Oh my God! Kon! Oh I missed you so much!" To both Yuzu and Ichigo's surprise they saw Kon, with Ririn, Kuroud and Nova.

"Ohh Kon?" Ichigo had an evil look in his eyes.

"Yes? My-bestest-buddy-in-the-whole-wide-world-who-wouldn't-try-something-stupid-like-go-back-in-time-and-use-me-as-a-decoy-in-your-body?" Kon knew what was going to happen next, and so did Ririn, who sensed Yuzu's time reiatsu.

"Come here for a sec, you too Ririn." Both Kon and Ririn stepped cautiously towards Ichigo, who stuffed his hands in their mouths and took out their pills.

"Yuzu, catch." Ichigo threw Yuzu Ririn's pill and she swallowed it, just like Ichigo did.

"Cool! I'm a… What are those people with the huge swords?" Yuzu was amazed that she was a shinigami but didn't know anything about them.

"They're called 'shinigami's,' Yuzu, anyway, try to figure out you're zanpakuto's name." Ichigo wanted to see her shikai because he was interested in that kind of stuff.

"It's called… matatazumai, so, I'm guessing its good right? That I know its name?" Yuzu was puzzled about all the questions Ichigo was asking.

"Wow, you learned the name of you're zanpakuto a heck of a lot faster than I did, yeah you're a shinigami's daughter all right." Ichigo, trying to find a plan about how to Yuzu's power to his advantage, asked Yuzu more questions, "do you think you can call out your shikai?" Yuzu didn't know how to do this, but tried to follow by copying Toshiro's way of calling out the shikai.

"Time, unravel!" Yuzu's zanpakuto became a huge hourglass on a pole, "is this okay, onii-chan? My shikai?" Ichigo was gobsmacked about Yuzu's zanpakuto; he wondered what its ability would be.

"Hey, Yuzu, lets see what you're ability is."

"I'll try onii-chan, time, travel back into the past!" and as Yuzu shifted her hourglass, everything went black.


End file.
